Rips In The Patchwork
by troubledatheart
Summary: Yes its here the sequel to 'Bruises to a Heart'...The power of Sarah's dreams are becoming a reality...is her father back? or are they just dreams?... JxS R&R x x rated M for violence and maybe other things :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya its me again…okay this is the sequel that you have been waiting for…I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter…I just wanted it to link to the last story but not too much. Anyway I wanted to get it just right so it could be classed as a sequel…I still haven't figured out the plot but I have a couple of chapters planned out I'm linking this chapter with Halloween… so hope you enjoy it. (Jareth and Sarah may be out of character due to circumstances) **

**I'm rating this chapter M due to the dark scenes I'm sorry about this was in a weird mood while writing.**

**Disclaimer: I again do not own the labyrinth or any of the characters. If only…goes off in to a day dream o sorry here is the chapter….**

* * *

Cheers erupted from the crowd that had gathered in the main thrown room of the castle. Goblins, elves, dwarfs and many other creatures had gathered for this event. They all couldn't wait, after the announcement all creatures great and small ran round like headless chickens preparing. Suspense rising through the air until an explosion of silver and gold glitter filled the front of the thrown room. The King had arrived with The Lady.

The lady had beaten the Labyrinth 3 years back, never had that been done before and the King had made damn sure no one ever spoke of it or they would all be bogged. They all presumed that her winning would show the King as weak and not able to fulfil the role he was set to do many years before. However now The Lady had returned the atmosphere in the thrown room was indescribable, like every one was set up on hyper pills.

Sarah had firmly held on to Jareth's hand, she felt the dizziness hit her but she knew it wasn't from her injuries because they were gone. She did however feel anxious and a sense of fear returning to the Labyrinth, what would people think of her? Would they know of her embarrassing ordeal? She had realised that she didn't really think even though the physical scares had gone she would be left like this the feeling of uncertainty and fear. _No stop thinking about this now put it to the back of your mind and we will sort it out tonight_ the voice in her mind told. She opened her eyes to cheers, she was back. The couple were greeted with cheers, Jareth held tightly to Sarah's hand to reassure her and also himself. His smile spread across his face, a regal smile not letting too much emotion show…he was still the king after all.

Sarah took in the sight around her, it had looked like it had done when she was here 3 years ago, still slightly messy but she loved it like that. Someone had jumped onto her leg; she looked down to find Hoggle clinging around her knee. 'Hoggle!' she picked up the ugly looking dwarf and held him in a tight embrace.

'Sarah, I can't breathe!' He had said through gasps. He finally wiggled out of her grasp, he then whistled and a very large creature much taller than her covered in dirty orange fur stomped towards Sarah with a very wide toothy smile 'Ludo!!' she ran up to him and hugged him.

Jareth watched as he let go of Sarah's hand so she could see all her friends again. He felt happy, he was sure she would be fine living here. He noticed his consort nod in his direction. Jareth nodded and walked over to Sarah, he put his left hand in hers and made conversation with the 'traitors' who had betrayed him in her last visit, yet he had forgiven them as he would never be here now without their help. The party lasted late into the evening, they all drank and dinned with the best food Sarah had ever tasted. Music was played and they all danced, Sarah really was enjoying herself she still couldn't believe she was back. Everyone thought Jareth and Sarah looked so sweet together and soon everyone had approached the couple to greet them. Soon the party died down and the creatures started to return to their homes and by 11 o'clock underground time the thrown room was empty.

The mess was unbelievable, Jareth flicked his wrist and the mess was gone. Just like that the room was clean. He saw Sarah by the large doors waving goodbye to her friends, she turned round and caught him looking at her. She walked up to him and brushed some hair out of his eyes. He put his arms round her and pulled her close to him. 'I love you.' he whispered to her she replied 'I love you too.' He looked down into her dark green eyes; she looked exhausted she needed to sleep. 'Sarah I think it is best if you go to bed.' She looked back at him and nodded.

'Where am I to stay?'

Jareth thought for a moment, he really wanted her in his bed (not for sex) but just to be close to her, to protect her. No she needed her space; this all must be overwhelming for her. 'We will set you up a room down the hall from mine just to give you some space and to get used to living here…and when you're ready you can if you wish move into my chambers.'

'Thank you…I don't want to rush things with you Jareth.' O how he loved the way she said his name. _She is still talking you idiot. _'I just…yes I think I do need do need to adjust to being here…being here with you.' she linked her arms around his neck entwining her fingers in his silky soft hair. He was surprised even though she didn't want to rush things she still wanted to kiss him. She pulled his head down to meet hers, his lips parted only slightly as both their lips met. Only this time it was her tongue that worked his way into his mouth seeking his tongue. She felt warm and he was cooling to her, her dizziness returned all over her body this time. She felt him groan into her as the kiss lengthened. He gentle nibbled on her bottom lip, she gasped into his mouth, she didn't want it to end but she could feel the sleep catching up on her even during this time of her ecstasy. She pulled her tongue away from his, closed her mouth but quickly pecked him on the lips. She lent back to look up at him, he smiled.

The background behind her whirled around in fast circles until the whirling stopped and she found that the background was different from 2 seconds ago. Jareth let go of her, he reached behind her and opened the handles to her chambers. He led her in flicking the candles on with his wrist like before. She took in the sight; her bed was enormous covered in dark purple silk with silver stitching forming little patterns of roses. She had a large wardrobe next to the bed, a small drawer unit and 2 very comfortable looking armchairs placed around a small table. The fireplace leapt to life breathing out warm air into the room. A small door opposite which she presumed led into the bathroom. She sighed in happiness. She turned round to Jareth who was heading for the door; she grabbed his hand and pulled her self closer to him. He waited for her to say something 'Thank you Jareth, not just for he party but…well…' she could feel the emotion well up inside her again.

He smiled down at her placed a small kiss on her hand 'Your welcome.' He walked out closing the door behind him, with that he evaporated to his chambers down the corridor.

Sarah found clothes in the draws that matched her size; she was amazed by how she had only been in the Underground for under a day and yet here were clothes that looked lovely neatly folded in the draws. She walked up to her wardrobe inside filing the full length of the wardrobe was a line of dresses, flowing in different colours and styles. She flicked through them her fingers and she smiled; she was finally happy. She decided on small tank top and a pair of shorts and with that she dived in to her bed, the cool sheets resting on her skin; she blew the remaining candles out and snuggled down amongst the many sheets and covers, happy ready to sleep.

_She had nowhere to run, she was running out of options, tears stinging her cheeks like acid and she was slowly loosing consciousness. There was no escape the door in front of her was shrinking so small she couldn't even fit her little finger through. She turned her head round to look behind her; his eyes piercing her mind with anger; blood thirsty, she screamed in pain. Her legs couldn't go on for much longer they were slowly becoming weak threatening to snap at any time. She turned again this time not looking at his eyes but at his hand, something sparkled in his hand the blade of a knife. Panic stricken she decided to change direction trying to loose him but everyway she turned he was getting closer and closer, her father was getting closer and closer. The predator hunting his prey. _

_A sudden sharp pain seared at the back of her skull, she stopped abruptly loosing her balance for a moment and felt the back of her head…blood. On the floor next to her was a large stone. She was then thrown or crashed to the floor by the beast of a man; he clambered on top of her not allowing her to escape. She screamed, screamed like she had never screamed before as he started slashing at her arms with the blade in his hands. The pain was unbearable, fear took over and the mind of the spirited minded girl was deteriorating quickly. Blood was spilling onto the stone floor, covering her clothes and her father. He had now chucked the knife aside as if it had done no damage to her and he was aggressively beating at her abdomen and face. Tears were welling up in Sarah's eyes again she could not escape ever, she knew that now where ever she would go he would find her. From somewhere inside of her one final heartbreaking scream left her lips her last try. _

Jareth awoke from his sleep with a start… _Sarah!_ If anyone had blinked at that moment they would have missed the Goblin King disappear without the glitter trail behind him. He had transported himself directly into her room. The sight he saw was unbelievable Sarah was thrashing around in her sheets, tangled in pain. The purple top cover was lying on the floor ripped in shreds. The under sheet which was originally white was stained with blood. Her eyes were closed; she was asleep yet her dream was so real, there was no one in the room that was causing her these injuries. Blood was leaking out of her nose onto the pillow and joining the blood on the sheets 'Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry father, I didn't mean to!' Jareth was shocked at how much fear was in her voice; her father was hunting her in her dreams, how was this possible? The sight of her was awful; he had to wake her but how? He noticed the cuts appearing on her arms and suddenly a shriek left her lips. He ran to her side shaking her shoulders calling her name. 'SARAH WAKE UP, IT'S A DREAM, PLEASE WAKE UP SARAH!'

* * *

**Review pretty please with a crystal on top. Next chapter coming soon so review to show me you want it hehe :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again…this chapter is slightly short sorry but o well that's life. Ive got 2! reviews 4 the last chapter**** it's making me sad. I don't know if that's because you think its crap or what so please let me know I survive off reviews even one worders so please ppl. Cupcakes to ppl who review **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the labyrinth please don't sue me.**

* * *

Sarah was trying with all her might to push her father from her yet he seemed to be shaking her shoulders calling her name to wake up. _I am awake_ she thought. Finally he let go of her and she knew this was her chance; she leapt out form the bed as quickly as she could. She found the corner of the room and she just crouched down knowing she could never win against him. She looked up ready to face her enemy, ready to go with dignity. There standing in front of her was _Jareth? _

The door burst open to find Edward, Jareth's counsel bursting in completely in shock. 'What's happened? I heard screams…Oh My Fae of Fudge! All that blood.' He was lost for a moment.

'Her dreams did this to her' Jareth spoke quietly not to alarm Sarah but he needed to get to her she was loosing a lot of blood. Jareth couldn't wait any longer he took each step with caution he didn't want to frighten her anymore than she was.

She was crying, crying in pain and fear. She was huddling in the corner still cowering at her attacker who was no longer there. Jareth knelt down beside her and gently scooped her in his arms while his lips were muttering some words not knowledgeable to the English language. He slowly lifted her up and turned to look at Edward. 'I want a healer in my chambers NOW!' with that he evaporated from the room, Edward following afterwards.

Jareth appeared right next to the bed; he laid Sarah down on his bed as she was drifting in and out of consciousness. He took hold of her hand in his she was icy cold but not deathly cold. He still didn't understand what had happened back in her room he shivered with the images of his beautiful angel…the blood. _No sort that out later HEAL HER! _His mind was screaming at him. He looked at Sarah's pale face; he carefully placed a hand just above her face like he had done back in the apartment Aboveground. Slowly the blood from her nose was gone and any signs of bruises were cleared. He looked down at her face as a small tear left his eye and landed on her cheek.

This seemed to stir Sarah out of her slumber, she opened her eyes for a moment before they closed again, and she was unconscious again. Jareth examined her arms with his eyes he could not heal them properly they were far too deep even for his magic. He used his hand to slowly lift her top up just above her belly button; the area was all red with the force that was used against her. Jareth turned away from her to shed another tear when he heard the door to his chamber open and a little stout man entered carrying a small case and a little blue book. 'Your majesty' said the little dwarf and gave a small bow to the Goblin King. 'No need for the necessities Darwin, hurry and heal her I cant bare her to be in any more pain…could you also do something about her dreams maybe just stop them for a few nights?'

'Of course your majesty.' Darwin replied and hurried to the other side of Sarah and began the long process of healing her. Jareth didn't leave her side, he held on to her hand that was slowly regaining its warmth. He was still; worried for her and Darwin had noticed this. 'Your majesty could you leave us alone for a moment I just want to check her over fully to make sure I heal every physical injury.' Jareth just nodded, he placed a small kiss on Sarah's hand and walked towards and out the door closing it behind him.

The healer worked for a couple of hours, he had healed the marks on her abdomen and the cut on the back of her head. He finally turned to the many cuts on her arm slowly leaking trails of blood, some of them were very deep others more scratches where the knife had just caught her. He waved his hand over them one by one small silver threads sewed up the wounds and then once closed the thread disappeared to leave no trace of the wounds. Darwin made a final check and when he was satisfied with his work he opened his small case and pulled a little pink bottle from it. He opened his blue book to the correct page; double checked the instructions and he uncorked the little bottle with his sharp teeth. He placed the bottle just above Sarah's hair and two small drops fell into her hair. Darwin mumbled something in a foreign language like Jareth had earlier. He looked at Sarah he was satisfied with what he had done and he packed up his things and headed for the door.

On the other side of the door Darwin found Jareth slumped on the floor head in his hands. 'I am finished your majesty.' Jareth shot to his feet.

'Thank you Darwin. Do you need to see her again?' The little dwarf paused for a moment in thought, 'She seems fine now I will check in on her in a couple of days then we can decide if she needs another dose of the dream prevention potion.' Jareth nodded and the little dwarf bowed once again and he hurried off down the corridor.

Jareth looked as the dwarf rounded the corner before he entered his room. As he walked in he could not take his eyes off her, she looked peaceful. He resumed his position in the chair her hand in his. The warmth of her hand eased Jareth's mind, she was alright. He started to ponder; thoughts crossing his mind of why her dreams turned to reality. He couldn't make a final decision because he drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes this is the third chapter…I do realise the last chapters have been a bit dark so sorry bout that but I was in a Halloween mood; anyway I'm slowly realising the plot of the story so hey it may pick up. I am at this moment eating the little sweets that look like burgers, does anyone remember them??? On with the story…Please keep reviewing I need them they are the energy that keeps me writing. I am planning on updating with chapters asap so watch this space :D**

**Disclaimer: Okay for the umpteenth time I do not own the labyrinth. **

* * *

A loud rapping at the door awoke Jareth from his slumber; he slowly got up and headed for the door. Before he turned the handle he looked round at Sarah who was apparently not disturbed by the banging on the door she was just lying still in a deep sleep. Jareth opened the door to find a small servant goblin with two trays in his hands. 'Your breakfast sire and one for The Lady.' Jareth just nodded to the servant and took the trays from his hands. He walked back into the room closed the door with his foot and lent against it with his back.

He sighed; he looked over again at Sarah to find her awake, sitting up looking down at her fingers. He walked over to the bed and placed one tray on her bed in front of her the other on a small table next to the bed. 'Good morning,' Jareth smiled to her. Sarah looked up briefly and gave him an unconvincing smile before looking down again. Jareth leant over and lifted the lid to her breakfast tray then did the same to his own. He sat back down on the chair next to her bed; he was thinking very carefully what to say next. He took a bite of his toast and looked at Sarah just sitting there. He swallowed his toast with a gulp and spoke again. 'How are you feeling this morning?' he asked with caution.

'Fine,' that's all she said in a tone that gave no emotion what so ever she didn't even look at him, she just gazed aimlessly at her arms as if examining them but not to sure of herself why. 'Do you remember much from last night?' She just nodded her head. 'Sarah you need to eat something.'

'I'm not hungry,' she spoke after a moment. She a wriggled under the sheets to make herself more comfortable and pushed the tray to the edge of the bed. 'Sarah you need to eat, you went through a lot last night…'

'You have no fucking clue what I went through last night!' she practically spat at him. _He doesn't understand._ She just wanted to be left alone she hadn't even had time to comprehend it fully herself. He had no idea what she was going through, she was embarrassed by the wounds she had received last night and him telling her he understood was like mocking her. Jareth put his toast back on the plate and got up off the chair. He moved across the little space between the chair and the bed and sat on the edge to face Sarah. He slowly reached his hand to hers but she suddenly pulled back yet didn't look at him. 'Don't' she said fear crashing around her yet her voice was a lot calmer than before. 'I just need to be on my own.' He looked at her for a moment; this moment seemed to drag on for Sarah. Jareth didn't like the thought of leaving her but her respected her request and got to his feet he didn't want to upset or distress her than she already was, he headed for the door and left.

After he closed the door he lent back on it he was so confused…_why doesn't she want me near her, she shouldn't be alone. She would get angry though if you stayed._ The voices in his mind were confusing him, he decided to go find his consort and with that he walked off down the corridor.

Sarah watched anxiously as Jareth closed the door behind him, she sighed in relief she couldn't take him starring at her. She was embarrassed by the event of the past 8 hours, she was showing herself as weak and she couldn't do that he had never seen her weak before until the last couple of days when they met after so many years. She would not show herself as weak anymore. She picked up the tray of food looked at the toast and took a couple of bites. She placed the toast back on the plate and just as she was re adjusting her sitting position her stomach felt funny like it was swirling around, she knew that feeling. She quickly placed her hand over her mouth, shot out of bed and dashed to the bathroom. She hurled up the small bit of toast she had just eaten and other murky fluids. She didn't feel like a hung over sort of sick but it was violently sick, each gag as stinging the back of her throat. She felt rotten, she wiped her mouth on the towel next to her and made her way back into the bedroom when she was certain she had stopped being violently sick. _Why is this happening to me? I thought I left him behind never to see him again…and now he was here in her dreams doing what he does best…beating the living crap out of me._

She sat in the middle of the bed her face expressionless; she didn't know what to do. She was scared to sleep (Jareth hadn't told her yet about her dreams being stopped temporarily) she didn't want to eat in case she was violently sick again; she wanted to rant her anger out. Her mind seemed to go blank but fuzzy then an image shot into her mind. The knife, the blood…a scream pierced through her mind shivers were rushing over her body; she was getting a flash back. She tried to repress the image…no there was more than one image a small clip of her dream playing in her mind. She panicked she couldn't see anything but the images in her mind. She kicked her self off the bed and started hitting the wall, kicking the wall throwing all her anger and fear at the wall that would not shudder under her force. She was hysterically crying and screaming trying to block the images that were now increasing. She fell to the floor gasping for breath but still couldn't keep her pain under control.

Jareth was pacing in his study adjacent from the throne room; his consort Edward sat the opposite side of Jareth's desk. The room was large enough, it housed a large oak desk with matching chairs and along the walls were shelves upon shelves of books. A small fire was crackling on one of the walls; a few candles were the only source of light as the curtains to the windows were closed. Edward was unsure whether to say his thoughts on the matter or wait for Jareth to speak first. Luckily he didn't have to wait too long. 'I don't understand how her father could get into her dreams he is only mortal, unless he is not, no that's ridicules.' He seemed to be talking to himself so Edwin thought not to speak but decided he had to.

'Sire her father is indeed moral, I checked straight after the incident last night. Maybe it was something else…something of a higher power. But sire I will do all that I can to discover the cause of this problem but for now you need to worry about Sarah's state of mind. If you care for her…'

'Of course I care for her! I love her!' he felt the anger rise in him how dare anyone suggest his feelings for her were not sincere, he had hid his feelings for years and now she was back and rumours were spreading quicker than fire with petrol that he had kidnapped her for revenge. His eyes turned the colour of black

'I wasn't in doubt of your feelings your majesty; I do apologise if that came across to you that way. But as I said you do need to care for her, reassure her, she is unstable at the moment. She could be feeling many emotions that she cannot handle at once. Fear the main one followed by insecurity, embarrassment…'

'Why embarrassment?' Jareth was confused by the last emotion his eyes were the normal miss matched colours as before.

'From what I have discovered when…this sort of…situation occurs in a home, the victim doesn't normally tell anyone they are too embarrassed to show someone else their weakness. This could be the case with Sarah, you said she flinched when you tried to touch her hand; she didn't want your pity she was embarrassed let alone scared shitless if you will excuse my language sire.' Edward's voice trailed off as Jareth stopped listening. He could sense something wrong.

Sarah had just been violently sick once again, she had only taken a couple of sips of water to try and calm her self down, however she couldn't keep it down. She was still crying. She heard something but she couldn't see through her blurry eyes then she heard his voice. 'Sarah?'

Jareth appeared in her room unsure of what he would find, what he saw was breaking him in to pieces. Sarah was being sick, gagging trying to catch her breath; coughing and spluttering everywhere. He stepped towards her and crouched down next to her. She was hesitant, he recognised these emotions from what Edward had told him his voice still in his ear _reassure her Jareth._ Sarah had stopped being sick and was gasping from the exhaustion this little moment was taking on her. He slowly placed an arm around her waist and pulled her on to his lap her head resting on his shoulder. She was tensed, he slowly whispered in to her ear 'Its okay Sarah I'm here, please just try and calm down, don't worry I'm here.' He felt her relax slightly against him.

She felt safer with him than on her own, she knew he wouldn't hurt her the way her father had. She could trust him; she had run out of tears so she just sobbed dry sobs into his shoulder while he rubbed her back with one hand and stroked her face with the other.

He needed to clean her up she looked awfully pale and was shivering, he removed his hand from her face and with a flick of his wrist a small towel appeared in his hand. He lent Sarah's head up from his shoulder and wiped her face, wiped away the tears and around her mouth. He flicked his wrist twice, the towel disappeared and the mess on the floor vanished. He wanted to move her to the bed; he placed her head back on his shoulder. He scooped her up and carried her over to her bed. 'I'm sorry,' she whispered.

'It's okay Sarah, just please don't shut me out, I'm here and there is nothing to be sorry about, I'm sorry I also upset you earlier.' He placed her on the right side of her bed, he flicked his hand and a small crystal appeared; he threw it in the air and it exploded into tiny specks of glitter that floated down on top of Sarah. Her clothes changed to a pair of long tracksuit trousers and a baggy t-shirt. Sarah smiled at him she knew he hated Aboveground clothing. He stroked her face with the back of his hand; he turned and went to move across the room. 'Wait!' Jareth turned suddenly to look at Sarah; tears were brimming in her eyes. 'Can you stay next to me?' she didn't need any reply. He walked round to the other side of the bed lay himself next to her. She pulled herself closer to him looking for his comfort; he responded by wrapping his arms around her not to tight but just enough to give off his warmth to her.

Her head was lying on his exposed chest through his shirt, she began to weep silently. She closed her eyes more images were circling her mind the face of her father was laughing at her while terror filled her body; the shuddering of her body caught Jareth's attention. She was having another flash back; he pulled her closer to him kissing the top of her head. She screamed silently into his chest clenching her fists digging her nails into the palms of her hands. Jareth unwrapped his arms from around her and took hold of her hands, one in each of his. 'Sarah look at me.' He said it gently to her but yet he was firm she shook her head quickly, tears leaking from her closed eyes. 'Now!' this was more of a command from a king. She obeyed reluctantly and opened her eyes her vision was blurred. 'Sarah you are not dreaming, you are lying in your bed next to me and no one is hurting you. You are safe I promise you. Do you understand me?'

She nodded slowly trying to understand his words, she could feel the images disintegrating and her vision returned to look at a pair of miss matched eyes staring at her with concern and worry. She smiled weakly. 'Jareth, why is this happening?' her voice was barely audible. His smile that was growing on his face died instantly after she had spoke. He pulled her face closer to his with his hand, she flinched slightly she didn't know if she could handle much more of being forced to do something. His face was so close she could feel his breath on her cheek 'I don't know Sarah…I'm so sorry my love, I don't know.' He brushed his lips on her cheek and pulled back his head to the same position it was in earlier; he smiled at her hoping to calm her. He had felt her tense when he moved in, she spoke which pulled him out of thought. 'Thank you Jareth…I err… I don't know what I would do with out you.' she snuggled against him and relaxed more in his embrace.

'Your welcome…Sarah.' He lent his head on top of her. She felt safe in his arms she didn't understand why but she did and she realised one more thing _I truly love him._ The both soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep still holding on to each other nothing breaking them apart.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Im so sorry for the extremly long wait i have no excuses apart from being extremly busy i do again apologise...crystal balls to all faithfull readers and reviewers. this is a short chapter just to explain bits and pieces. not my best chapter but i hope it will improve so please let me know what you think...and i myt chuck in a free jareth t shirt :D **

**Disclaimer: Nope, none, ziltch, didly sqwat this is how much of the labyrinth i own however Edward is mine but eeehhh hu cares...**

* * *

'I don't understand Edward…how is that possible.' Jareth was slumped on a large chair in his overly sized office. Both his legs were placed over the side of the arm in the chair his ridding crop taping his head lightly, as if trying to drum the explanation in. He looked over at his consort who seemed to be thinking how best to breaking the news to a King who was known for loosing his temper.

'I'm not to sure myself sire, this is the only explanation and I have spoken to wise man of the labyrinth and he agrees with me. After Sarah left the Labyrinth 3 years ago she still had the beliefs and imagination which will last her for the duration of her life. The Labyrinth itself noticed in her visit them many years ago of the strength, it effected it in more ways than we could of imagined. She…' Edward cautiously stopped and looked over at his King who had noticed the pause. Jareth glared at Edward commanding him to continue. 'Well…she bewitched you and made impact on other creatures that lived here, so much that they were willing to betray their King. As I was saying…after she left the Labyrinth sensed that her power of her mind would remain and grow stronger so throughout the 3 year absence quantities of magic; our magic and some of your magic sire was given to her without her awareness.'

'My magic? How is that possible I feel no weaker or no different for that matter? So can she use magic now then?' Jareth was trying to cram this into his brain even though he was very clever he didn't really understand what Edward was saying.

Edward took a deep breath before continuing, 'Yes sire your magic, you won't feel weaker because you are still growing stronger you are only 100 years into your reign and your powers stop growing after 240 years if I'm not mistaken. If you were hypothetically to marry Sarah she would be able to do some magic but not a lot as she still is human, she cannot do magic at her own will but due to her mind being so open to any possibility; as we saw the other night her mind is strong enough to use it sub consciously.

Back to the story, where was I? Oh yes…as she returned here with you recently the Labyrinth was made aware of her return and triggered Sarah's magic. However the labyrinth is unaware of the environmental changes that have happened in Sarah's life it just senses different kinds of power. She has grown up quickly and due to the circumstances she was forced to so she could deal with it, she has encountered a lot of things no teenager or any adult should have to deal with. Her experiences in the last 3 years has robbed her mind of the happy things Sarah used to imagine being replace with thoughts and images of her…' Edward stopped at the hand raised by the Goblin King.

'Thank you Edward I don't think you need to remind ourselves of her situation. Now I have one more question before I return to Sarah before she wakes how do we stop the dreams apart from the potion you are giving her? What do I need to do?'

Edward thought for a moment he was unsure how to reply, how was he to tell him? _I can't he would never allow it…or._

'Well?!' Jareth's anger was rising he didn't like to be kept waiting.

'The first option is to send her back Aboveground there she will be safe from her dreams.'

'WHAT!!! I am not sending her up there again her father will find her and there will be nothing I can do to stop it; you know the rules. How dare you even mention that option!' Jareth practically held the urge to hit his consort who he was considering a rehire of him. 'What's the second option' he had seemed to calm down for now.

'The second option my liege is to…let it take its natural cause allow the dreams to die down. Of course I will still give her the potion as I think this will stop anymore unwanted stress bought to Sarah. Although sire I may warn you more flash backs could appear…and not from the dream. But purely the ordeal Sarah has undergone.'

Jareth's face was expressionless, 'So there isn't much of a solution then.' Jareth watched as the little man shook his head and sighed. 'that is all Edward.' He gestured his hand in the air and flicked his hand to instruct the little man to leave. Edward walked out into the hallway and he closed the door behind him.

When Sarah awoke she found the arms that were wrapped around her from last night were no longer there. She sat bolt upright, she fidgeted under the covers. _Where was he? Omg he left…he couldn't handle me this way…I knew this was too good to last._ Silent tears trickled down her pale cheek she didn't even brush them away she was alone, no one was around who cared to see her cry. 'Sarah?'

Her head shot up to the direction of the voice that had just called her name. She shook away the tears that were brimming over her eyes, into view came Jareth sat next to her on the bed looking concerned. 'I'm fine.' She noticed his hand only millimetres away from her were now linking in her own. 'I just thought you had left me…being fed up with me as I'm not like I used to be.' _this was now or never_ she thought _surely he will tell me what how he feels about…everything._

Jareth pulled himself closer to her however not taking his eyes of her. 'Sarah I love you and I promise you with all my heart I will never leave you.' Sarah was taken back by these words obviously she was expecting something else. He suddenly was drawn from his thought when he felt her put her arms around his waist nuzzling her head into his chest. He responded by kissing her head softly 'Do you feel up to do something fun?' he asked shocked at himself for now he actually had to think of something.

'Sure' she replied smiling into his shoulder. She knew she could begin to cope again with her life.

* * *

Next chapter is coming asap am writing now as we speak leave me your thoughts on what major plot twist could happen of course full credit will be given to an idea if i like it or hey i might overcome this block and think of an idea myself :D review x


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N okay I'm back to this story with a vengeance…yes I know I haven't written and I apologise. But I need to finish this so it will be done…thank you to my reviewers who have helped me overcome the block in my mind…anywhoo the story mood is so picking up from this point on Sarah is too depressing but then I realised well she sort of had to be…**

* * *

Red, blue, yellow, pink, green, purple, white and many more colours…silk, velvet, chiffon and lace. All were hanging inside the wardrobe that gave the illusion of minimal space. Sarah's eyes widened at the range of styles and colours as her fingers flicked through slowly at all the outfits hanging there in front of her begging to be chosen. 'I don't know which one to choose,' she turned back round to face Jareth who was sitting patiently on the bed.

He smiled and made his way over to the wardrobe, 'let me choose one for you then.' He stood gazing at the variety of clothes he had had made for Sarah. He placed his finger on his chin tapping away mockingly thinking. He had already made his mind up before she had spoken.

A few minutes passed by when finally the door to Sarah's chambers opened; she stepped out slowly looking nervous. She wore a long deep red dress that flowed down her body and hugged at her slender body at all the right places. Small diamonds were traced along the middle of the dress just under her breast line, straps reaching up to around her neck which crossed down her back with a small bow at the end. On her feet was a pair of small silver slip ons, her long dark hair fell around her face which finished off her look completely. Jareth who had waited patiently outside her room stood aghast for a moment _she looks beautiful._

'Is there something wrong?' Sarah looked puzzled for a moment; it was only after a few moments that Jareth realised he had been standing there starring at her with his mouth open like a fish. He shook his head and replied 'No…nothing…you look…wonderful.' Sarah smiled at his response slightly blushing. Finally some colour was back in her face, she stepped closer to Jareth closing the distance between them she reached up and kissed him lightly on his cheek, her lips barely touching him and yet Jareth shuddered slightly.

'Ready?' he replied. He felt her fingers link into his. 'Ready.'

A small wire archway entwined with bright pink roses reaching all the way down to the ground was the entrance to a small garden. The tiny gravel path just big enough for two people to walk down comfortably reached under the arch and made its way through to the centre of this small garden. The paths were alongside small flower beds full of unusual flowers ranging in different colours with tiny crystals floating along like bubbles between the flowers. The path led to the middle of the garden where a round wall of flowers circled around a table and two chairs. The table was set for two and two only, one white rose lay in the middle of the table with a wine glass either side. If anyone were to look in on the setting before them they would think it was something you find on the front of a postcard. What completed the picture was the couple that were walking along the path towards the table, hand in hand. The gentleman dressed in a black jacket with a red waistcoat and tight black breeches with knee high boots pulled one of the chairs out and the lady dressed in a deep red that seemed to match the mans waistcoat took her seat, the man following suit and seating opposite her.

The wine glasses filled with a gold tinted liquid that reflected the sunlight of this perfect day. Jareth handed Sarah the first glass for her to taste, she sipped obligingly. The cool liquid felt tingly on her tongue that made her feel light as a feather for a split second, it tasted of apples and a hint of strawberry. She placed the glass back on the table and smiled at Jareth. He took this as a sign to fill her glass up and pour himself some.

'Are you hungry?' Jareth asked taking her hand in his. 'You can have anything you want.'

'Yes thank you and I don't mind what I eat.' She relaxed her hand in his as he started to trace small circles along her knuckles. Food suddenly appeared on both their plates, chicken breast with a creamy white sauce drizzled on top with a few vegetables on the side. 'How did you know this was my favourite?' Sarah looked at Jareth trying to see the answer in his eyes. _Damn no answer in those eyes._

'I used to watch you remember before you came into my Labyrinth the first time. I know more than you think.' After he spoke the last sentence he gave her a wink with a cheeky smile. Sarah replied to this by placing a baby carrot on her fork and flicked it at him; she started laughing at his shocked expression. Never had anyone chucked food at him he was shocked but not angry. 'I think this wine has gone straight to your head.' He gave a small chuckle.

They ate their meal together and it was filled conversation on both parts, Jareth told her about changes to his kingdom and Sarah spoke of her childhood and the good things that happened in the 3 years of terror. 'You used to smoke! Sarah I'm shocked I could never have pictured you a smoker.'

'Well I'm not anymore I gave up after a year it made me ill, besides I've done worse.' She stopped suddenly, _oh no shouldn't have said that._ Jareth's eyes widened in surprise and interest.

'Pray do tell I'm quite intrigued.' He gave her a sly grin but the grin vanished when Sarah got up and walked towards one of the flower beds. He quickly followed her; 'Sarah, what's the matter? I was only joking you don't have to tell me…if you don't want to.' _Even though I want to know_ he shook the thought from his mind.

'It's nothing its just things I have never been proud of and I…well I never told anyone as I sort of regret it.' Sarah sighed she didn't think she would be this honest with anyone. She felt Jareth's hand on her shoulder; she turned to face him and looked into his eyes.

'You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to.' He gave her a convincing smile and rubbed his hands down her arms to comfort her. She sighed.

'No I might as well be honest with you…when I was going through my rough stage…' she pause and took a deep breath, she felt Jareth take hold of her hand. 'I used to bunk off school with…with this boy a few years older and well…one thing led to another…it lasted a couple months before I realised it was just meaningless.' She smiled weakly up at him before continuing. 'It was just something I was in control of something my father couldn't control. I just regret that it was meaningless I mean come on first time should be meaningful right?'

'It's meant to be but it doesn't mean it always is Sarah, it is an unusual way to take control,' he gave her a teasing poke at her side 'but it is not shameful and if you regret it that's fine its also fine if you don't, we all learn to live with it in the end.' He saw Sarah's eyes glisten with the tears not spilt but before he could begin to wipe them away she had practically jumped on him knocking him to the ground.

She lay on top of him and kissed him with all the love she had. Aggressive but gentle, emotional but not emotional that was the best way anyone could describe their kiss. Jareth however did not object but kissed her equally back but flipped her so he was on top of her. His lips darted to hers and he opened his mouth demanding entrance, Sarah obeyed and soon enough his tongue was dancing with hers. She moaned at the back of his throat this caused him to press his lips harder to hers. Slowly the passionate kiss died and was replaced with a loving kiss between a couple. They pulled away gasping for air, Sarah started to giggle like a child she could believe how happy she was.

'Sarah? Can I ask you something?' both slowly sat up, Sarah sat crossed her legs and looked at Jareth in puzzled.

Jareth didn't sit next to her…he knelt next to her. 'Sarah I know this to you may seem like an inappropriate time…but I have had such a nice day with you and well I do really love you, more than anything in the world and well…'

Sarah could feel her heart flutter her eyes widened as Jareth took her hand in his and placed a kiss on the top of her hand. When he lowered her hand from his lips Sarah took a small glance at her hand, there sparkling on her finger was a band of white gold with a glittering diamond reflecting her image back at her.

'Will you marry me?'

* * *

**Oooo I am mean :D review please x**


	6. Chapter 6

He smelt of nighttime with a hint of sweetness, she opened her mouth willingly for his awaiting tongue that was teasing her lower lip. His tongue slipped into meet hers; his hands were circling her lower back causing her to shiver as his hands moved further down cupping her butt pulling her closer to him. She gasped into his mouth; her hands were around his neck and in his hair. His lips were now placing small kisses along her jaw line, reaching down to her neck and moving along her collarbone.

Sarah's legs felt like jelly she could barely stand by herself luckily Jareth had quite a firm hold on her.

Jareth breathed in against her neck, the smell of berries filled his nose and he felt Sarah shudder again. He placed more kisses to her neck and scrapped his teeth ever so gently up her neck. Sarah tilted her head back to gain him more access; he worked his way back up to her earlobe and tugged it with his teeth.

_10 minutes earlier…_

'_Will you marry me?' Jareth asked her confidently but was now getting nervous waiting for her reply. He didn't have to wait too long; she looked up into his mismatched eyes. Her eyes were glistening with tears that had not yet been shed, she caught him off guard as she threw her self to him AGAIN and kissed him hard but passionately on the lips. He was knocked off his knees and was thrown to the ground with Sarah on top once more. _Okay I can't have this _Jareth thought as he flipped and she was again underneath him. _

_She laughed against his lips as her hands made small circles up his arms that set off the electricity off between them. He kissed her back with the same force his tongue flicking out of his mouth tasting her. _

_In a puff of glitter they were transported back to Jareth's chambers, the lights were dim in his room and they were now standing just next to the enormously large bed. _

She pulled away from his bite and found his lips and once again they were kissing like it came as naturally as breathing. 'So does this mean yes?' Jareth asked as he pulled away again. Sarah rested her head on his chest and kissed it through his shirt 'Yes…Yes' Sarah felt him growl in pleasure and lifted her head up to meet his eyes. 'Sarah we don't have to…carry on if you're not ready.'

She smiled up at him 'I want to.' She replied as she took his lower lip in hers, tugging at it playfully. Her hands stroked down his body to the lower abdomen and playfully fiddled with the band holding his tight trousers up. Before she knew it she was spun around so her back was facing him, he stroked one finger down from her neck to the middle of her back and back up again. He unclasped the buckle that was holding her dress together. Sarah held on to the front of her dress as she felt the dress loosen around her. Jareth's hands were on her shoulders as he turned her around, she still clutched her dress but as soon as she faced him she let go. Her dress fell to floor in a pool of red fabric all that remained was her small black lacy underwear.

Jareth's eyes widened at the woman in front of him, he had seen small pieces of her body when she was injured but never all at once and never thought about it like this. She had the body of a goddess curvy in the right places; her creamy pale skin had a certain glow about it and only small scares remained that had yet to be healed. Before she knew it Jareth had picked her up and threw her onto the bed tangling her in the sheets. Jareth removed his shirt before he joined her on the bed. He climbed on top of her resting himself on her hips, Sarah felt his length pressing on her inner thigh, and she smiled up at him before pulling him down to meet her awaiting lips. They kissed for what felt like years, taking in each other. Jareth made his way down her neck and murmured 'I love you so much…my angel.'

Sarah moaned at the hollow of her throat as his lips closed over one of her nipples, he nipped gently and Sarah suppressed a gasp. His hands were every where starting at her breasts and moved down to her thighs removing her underwear and casting them aside to the floor; stroking up her inner leg close to her core. Sarah arched her back to him; they fit together perfectly as Jareth parted her legs to gain him access. His finger found her sensitive spot and flicked and stroked it continuously; Sarah moaned in response, she let out a scream just after as his tongue teased and licked. Jolts of pure pleasure shot down her spine and took over her body orgasm number 1. Jareth pulled himself back up to meet her lips with his own…lust leering in his eyes.

Sarah's hands felt around the waistband of his trousers before slipping her hand under to feel his large length pulsing in her hands as she stroked gently. Jareth shivered at her touch and growled into her mouth. _Oh I wish his trousers were gone. _Suddenly his trousers melted away 'As you wish.' His voice was lustful; he then repositioned himself so one of his knees was between her legs. He lifted his head to look into her eyes as if asking for access. She smiled up at him and gave a small kiss to his lips; Jareth took this as a yes before he parted her legs further with his knee before he slipped him self inside of her. She screamed out in pleasure gasping for breath. He could feel how tight she was and he loved it. He had worried that he might cause her pain but when he realised the scream was pleasure not pain he started up a rhythm.

She could feel him still pushing in further and further into her, the feeling was amazing, she looped her legs around his back urging him further into her. Her nails were clawing his back and Jareth moaned at the sensation of her feel on him; he started to ride her, the rhythm increasing and Sarah was keeping up with no problem. She screamed out his name as he felt her close to being tipped over into orgasm. He moved one of his hands that was teasing her breast down to her clit and pinched it ever so gently. The orgasm sent her wriggling closer to him this sent him over and he spoke raspy into her throat. 'I love you Sarah, your mine and no one will ever hurt you again.' Both shivered at the bolts of pleasures running through their body. Their bodies hot dripping with beads of sweat, Jareth traced his tongue up her neck tasting every inch of her. The kisses started along her collarbone again.

With her hands she cupped his face and pulled him up to face her she smiled up at him 'I love you too.' Jareth rolled off of her and lay on his side stroking her hair. Sarah snuggled into him wrapping her arms around his waist and Jareth responded by pulling her even closer so her head was resting on his chest. They lay there for a while listening to each others breathing not a word said. Soon they both drifted off…nothing could make them happier than being together.

**A/N: okay this is not the end of the story I promise you there are maybe 4 chapters left…swi I have abandoned this for I while I started reading fan fics... … … *its my guilty pleasure* any way let me know what you thought of this chapter… Review and ill give out mini cookies :D **

**You know you want them…I am writing the next chapter now so it should be up asap x x x **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N as promised here is the second chapter…I hoped you like the last one but the plot is going to get better I do have a twist up my sleeve…enjoy**

**Again I do not own labyrinth…trust me if I did this story might be different ;)**

* * *

2 weeks later…

Sarah twirled around on the block in front of a large mirror; she smiled at her reflection and cast her eyes down her body. Her shoulders bare and just below her collar bone was a heart shaped bodice, a silk black bodice with white vines and leaves tracing down to the end at her hips. The vines were covered in small diamonds making her glisten in the light. A large white skirt fell over her legs that flared out starting at the side of her left hip.

Black vines and leaves with encrusted diamonds followed down the bottom of her dress. Sarah twirled round in the block to get a better view. The white silk skirt layered under each other causing the dress to ripple as Sarah twirled. Underneath her skirt was the underlay of black lace that gave her dress the volume it needed to separate this dress from an evening gown to a wedding dress.

Sarah's eyes lowered further to her feet where she wore a pair of opened toed diamond stilettos that framed her painted black nails. Sarah looked up at her head and acknowledged the final part of her outfit, which hung from her hair, black lace with silver thread entwined was her veil; small diamonds along the seams. A smile grew on her dark red lips and tears of happiness threatened to spill from her eyes…this was the happiest day of her life. Nothing could go wrong! Her wedding was tonight at 6; as the sun sets and she couldn't wait.

Her past two weeks in the labyrinth started out rocky but improved the moment Jareth proposed to her. She didn't know why but was unconcerned, she was happy that was all there was to it. Her dreams had stopped altogether which she didn't mind but _it would nice to have at least some sort of dream_ but shook her head thinking of the last dream she had had. After that night of the proposal she and Jareth had been inseparable, this bought a smile to her lips. She was glad he had been the one to find her in the park and not anyone else. She looked down at her arms, the cuts had healed nicely leaving no trace they were ever there.

A small knock at the door caused Sarah to jump round nearly falling off the block she was standing on. Her gaze fell to the little dwarf that poked his head round checking she was decent. 'Hoggle!' she cried as she stepped off the block and walking up to the door to greet her friend, the friend that happily obliged to walk her down the isle instead of her…father. She shivered briefly before gazing down at the dwarf that was looking mesmerised at her dress. She clicked her fingers in front of her face to gain the dwarfs attention.

'Oh sorry Sarah, you look…stunning. Jareth is very lucky to have you.'

She knelt down till she was level with Hoggle and hugged him in a tight squeeze; she didn't trust her voice as she felt the tears well up in side of her once more. 'Are you ready?' he said through gasping for air, Sarah let go and nodded as Hoggle handed her the bouquet of red roses that matched her lips.

'Oh by the way Sarah…I had my older brother chat with Jareth.' Sarah face fell at this comment. 'Hoggle you didn't did you?' a small smile slowly appearing on her lips as she noticed Hoggle looking proud of what he had done.

'I certainly did. I said to him…_if you ever hurt Sarah or cause her any problems ill ring you out by the neck.' _He crossed his arms in front of his chest looking up at her smugly.

'And what did Jareth have to say about that?' she asked smiling down at him. 'He threatened to kick me into the bog of eternal stench if I ever spoke to him like that again.' He looked up at her grinning like a mischievous cat. Sarah giggled. 'I think he got the message!'

Hoggle turned to walk out of the door but felt Sarah's hand grab his shoulder 'Thank you' was all she said. Hoggle reached up and took her free hand, placed a small kiss on to in before walking off to wards the throne room that had been decorated for the wedding; pulling Sarah behind him.

Jareth stood in the unrecognisable throne room…the floor was covered in marble instead of the dirty stone that normally was there. The walls were draped in white and red material with small lights hanging from the ceiling. The throne that normally sat at the back of the room in the middle had been removed and replace by a small alter with a priest or oracle, as they were known in the Underground, just in front of it. Jareth looked round the room at all the guests; half of them his parents had invited and half were his friends from the other kingdoms. He was glad that he didn't have to work today as the 'Child Snatcher' he took the day off an asked his cousin only for today to cover. No one would call today they hardly ever did.

The music started up and Jareth took a deep breath as the doors to the throne opened. His eyes nearly fell from their sockets, Sarah had a child like smile across her lips, that he wish he could kiss there and then as she floated down the aisle with her hand in Hoggle's. She looked like an angel, his angel.

She stood beside him before bending down to kiss Hoggle on the cheek. The little dwarf blushed slightly before running to join his friends on the front row. Jareth then took his chance to lean in and whisper in to her ear under her veil, 'You look ravishing…darling' he dragged out the last word which made it sound seductive and sexy; she blushed slightly before whispering into his ear 'Don't hurt me or I do believe you will have your neck rung out.' She pulled away just enough to see her smile cheekily at him. Her lips sending shivers down Jareth's spine.

He took this chance to the full advantage and kissed her on the lips but before she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to enter, he bit down firmly on her bottom lip not to hurt her but to make her jump from surprise. It did make Sarah jump and gasp. _Bonus._ Luckily the veil she wore covered this from most of the guests. An interruptive cough bought the lovers out of the battle of lips.

'Shall we begin?'

The rest of the ceremony went smoothly, both saying their vows, asking if anyone objected and exchanging of their rings. Sarah was smiling at Jareth as he placed the ring on her finger. He did not however let go of her hand he held onto it, holding hands happily they continued on with the final parts of the ceremony.

A small breeze grazed through from the opened windows in the throne room in a slight chill but no one took much notice, as they were awe struck at the loved up couple. Some adjusted the cardigans and blazers but other than that it went unnoticed.

Just before the oracle could pronounce the couple King and Wife a loud crash erupted from outside the doors to the throne room. Everyone was startled by the sudden interruption…anger filled the eyes of the Goblin King. Sarah was shocked at the rude interruption; her corset was getting just a little too tight for comfort. The doors burst opened and in marched a medium sized man with greyish hair; anger and hatred consumed his eyes. 'I object!!!' he screamed as in his hand he was waving a small red book.

* * *

**Review and I shall continue XD**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: OOOO it's getting interesting now!!! Thank you again for all your reviews mini cookies to you all =] well I am currently writing this while helping my m8 book Disney land reservations I'm well jealous….omg just had a thought I know its not Disney but they should make a labyrinth ride…..*dreams* how good would that be???

**Yes I don't own it okay…want to tear me apart further??? But I do own the labyrinth ride =D I'm a genius **

* * *

The crowd was silent as a graveyard; no whispering, no birds singing… you would have to strain your ears to hear them breathing. Jareth's eyes shot towards the door as the stout man walked in, he recognised him instantly. The anger that flared through him caused the weather outside to turn dark and thunder could be heard growling over the castle.

'Sarah… WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!'

Sarah's eyes couldn't take it in, her mind would not process it. She felt herself gasping for air at the sound of his voice ringing around the room.

'I FOUND YOUR STUPID LITTLE FAIRY STORY! AND YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST UP AND RUN AWAY FROM ME!' he screamed. Her fathers view could only however see Sarah and no one else; as anger had taken over his mind. He was half crazy with anger.

Sarah started to feel dizzy, all her flash backs were hitting her at once and well she was scared…no petrified. It felt like time was standing still as her father was angrily shouting at her and…Jareth? Her vision began to darken as the nausea swept over her, darkness falling in front of her eyes. She strained to hear. Her father was shouting at Jareth and Jareth was…shouting back.

Jareths anger boomed around the hall, 'I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU THERE AND THEN MR WILLIAMS!' Sarah's ears picked that up _there and then…but Jareth has never met my dad._

'I WANT MY DAUGHTER BACK, SHE IS NOT YOUR SHE IS MINE AND NONE OF YOUR BEATINGS ARE GOING TO SCARE ME OFF!' the guests all gasped and looked towards the Goblin King.

Sarah was slowly blacking out she couldn't even hear her father anymore, she knew she should fight but she couldn't it all was hitting her in one bullet. She felt her legs go first unable to stand. She herd muffled screams from the guests and she started to wonder what was happening she couldn't see.

'HOW DARE YOU…' the high-pitched screams of the ladies in the crowd bought Jareth out of his shouting match and turned to look in the direction the fingers were pointing. He saw Sarah sway before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head before her legs buckled. On instinct Jareth in a heartbeat flew to Sarah's side catching her before she hit the floor. He knelt down lying her on the n alter, he had completely forgotten about her father. He checked her pulse and made sure she could breathe better. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain shoot through his shoulder blades, he crumpled over but the force of the blow knocked him sideways. Jareth tumbled down the 3 steps from the alter away from Sarah. _Sarah!_ 'Guards seize that monster!'

Mr Williams took the remaining steps to the alter, in a flash instant he was towering over Jareth who was kneeling next to Sarah. In a flash instant the little red book was gone from his hands and was replaced by a long metal golf club. With one swift movement the end of the club collided with Jareth's shoulders. Robert Williams took a step back allowing Jareth to fall to the floor, leaving Sarah unprotected.

He heard the faint shout fall from Jareth's body that was limply trying to regain his balance and stand up. But he didn't care he was taking her home no matter what, the fact she was unconscious was to his advantage she would not put up a fight; although he would have to move quickly before she started to stir. He bent down to his daughter and whispered into her ear 'Are you ready to go home princess?' he gave a dark chuckle to him self before lifting her over his shoulder _fireman's style_.

The guards had the long run from the main doors to the castle to the throne room, they heard the voice of there King boom around the land. As they pushed open the throne room doors they were met with a sight.

Jareth was in agony he was sure something had broken, but he didn't care Sarah was in danger. He got himself up and looked around trying to focus, his eyes hit the side of the room. Robert was carrying Sarah out of the throne room in through a side door…he knew what lay in that room, this was going to be interesting.

Sarah stirred to bobbling up and down, she opened her eyes to see_ the floor? What the hell!_ She then noticed the back of someone's legs, she screamed bloody murder. He father had taken her, she lifted her head up as she noticed them leaving the throne room through the side door. She suddenly felt weight pull her legs down till she came crashing to the floor. She was hauled up to look into the eyes of her father 'Which way out sweetheart?' his voice was icy and dark.

'Straight on' she whimpered, this was going to end very badly but at least she had a chance she thought.

She was dragged into a room full of stairs and not just the up and down sort of stairs, side ways, slant ways and any ways you can think of. _**The Escher Room.**_

Jareth ran with all his might, the sooner he got there the better. He stopped abruptly why was he running? In a puff of glitter he disappeared leaving only sparkles in the air.

_Slap _her father hit her round the face, Sarah's face stung she could feel the redness growing. 'You bitch! How am I meant to get out of here…you planned this!' he hit her again and Sarah screamed out in pain. She was cornered against a small wall, she had no way to escape. Her father was towering over her breathing rage his hand raised now into a fist ready to take a more painful approach to her face.

'I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!' The voice echoed around, the mightiness of his voice causing the room to shake with distress. Sarah's head popped up recognising the voice 'Jareth' she breathed. He father had lowered his hand to his side and was looking round frantically trying to locate the source of the voice.

Sarah had seen her father looked distracted so she crawled passed his legs however she brushed one of his legs. She felt a hand reach into her hair and she then was being dragged up to her feet. 'WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU GOING?!'

'Jareth!' Sarah screamed his name with all her heart. That's when she saw glitter flying through the air pass infront of her. She closed her eyes tightly against the pain of her fathers grabbing her hair, a quick swish of a cape told her Jareth was right behind her and her father.

* * *

Okay I know a small quick chapter…now I have a bit of a pickle…and I am giving you a choice in this matter. Do you want Jareth to kill her father?? I don't want to kill him off then get flamed or don't vice versa =] so ill tally the totals and which ever option wins …wins! (plus my opinion)

**Option1..kill**

**Option2 ...not kill**

**Let me know…so review …review or your view wont be noted =]**


	9. Chapter 9

**.A/N: I am so so so so so so so so sorry I have not updated sooner…I have no excuse apart from a lot of shit has taken place that was beyond my control. But I am back and finished college for xmas so u have my undivided attention :D**

**So where were we?? AAAAHH yes…I would like to thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter as they really helped my decision making, a lot of thought has gone into this idea about the father. I don't want to disappoint but we all cant get our own way so I'm sorry…Hope u enjoy it and review to let me know x O yes hope you all had a nice xmas =]**

* * *

Sarah winced; as the hold on her hair got tighter due to the fact her father's fear was increasing quicker after he had heard Jareth's voice. She had sensed Jareth approach and she was now wondering why her father was still holding her. Just as that thought crossed her mind she was dropped to the floor and her head made contact with the floor.

Jareth was standing right behind the evil man that dared enter his world, dared trying to take Sarah away from him and who dared to think he could win over a mighty Goblin King. Jareth could hear Sarah struggling in front of her father, this had to end now! Jareth allowed his anger that he had bottled up to flood through his body and before he had time to take control properly he had kicked Robert Williams in the lower back and watched with pleasure as the man flew over Sarah who was now lying on the floor. Jareth then reached down over Sarah to her father and picked him up by his collar and launched him practically down 2 flights of stairs.

Robert felt one of his ribs crack as he tumbled down the stairs, anger boiled through him again as he got to his feet. Just as he stood upright he was knocked off balance by a fist flying into his jaw. Robert's reflexes kicked in and he attempted to take a swing at a now scary looking Jareth. However the punch made by Robert was a failed miss as Jareth caught the fist in his own hand. Robert cried out in pain as he felt all the bones in his hand grind together as Jareth crushed the life out of it.

'Well Mr Williams it seems we meet again, as I remember in the same circumstances,' Jareth's voice was icy and dark. 'However there is a small change to the schedule, I intend to finish what I started. Why I didn't do it then I don't know.' Jareth then punched with his free hand into Roberts's gut causing another cry out in pain and hunching over of the body. Jareth's knee was immediately brought up to his face.

Robert's face was on fire with pain, he could taste the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, and felt it slowly trickle from his nose dripping on the floor. He spat the blood from his mouth before raising his body to stand as straight as possible. 'Sarah would never forgive you if you killed me, she still loves me as I am her father.'

'Sarah can't stand you, she doesn't even call you her father just some random being. So I don't think she would mind at all. But thank you Robert for your concern but it is not necessary.' Another blow was made which caused Robert to crumple to the floor like a small bug, hugging in his body to prevent any further injury. Jareth then raised his arms above his own head.

Sarah scrambled up from her position on the floor; she hadn't fainted but just was a bit dizzy. Her head was dully throbbing. She rose to her feet and looked around frantically to the sound of a scuffle. There 2 flights below, Sarah saw Jareth kick her father in the lower region and he crumpled to the floor. Pure hatred filled every fibre of her being. This man had caused her agony for three years; any love for him had long gone. She glanced her eyes to look at Jareth who had by this point raised his arms high above his head. What appeared in his hands made her gasp.

A large sword had appeared in Jareth's hands, he raised his hands further in height and plunged. Sarah looked away horror struck, she couldn't believe this was happening and on her wedding day. She knew Jareth's rage and realised that this could end up in a blood bath but she suddenly felt her own anger boil over for her father. She ran down the flights of stairs to where the bath started to pour.

The sword went through the flesh on Robert's thigh with ease and the scream of pain was music to Jareth's ears. He slowly retracted the sword from Robert's leg slowly dragging out the pain from the wound. The sword was then raised again this time above Robert's chest but before Jareth could strike again Sarah caught hold of his arm. 'Please Jareth!' her voice was desperate with an indescribable tone.

'What do you mean _Please Jareth _Sarah this man has caused you so much pain its only right he suffers and accepts the consequences for what he did to you! So don't Please me…as far as law is concerned he should be put to death immediately, but I'm dragging it out very slowly.'

'Your not listening to me Jareth. I know what he has done…remember I was the one who suffered!' Before Jareth had even registered what was happening Sarah had snatched away the sword from his hands and raised it her self above her fathers chest.

'No Sarah!' he grabbed out at her just inches before the knife would have met her father's chest.

'Let me do it, I'm the one he has caused pain, not you so I am going to finish what you obviously couldn't finish!' Sarah's mind wasn't right Jareth concluded she was not like herself one bit, she would never dream of hurting another being, not ever. Although maybe she thought he would be out of their lives forever if he was not of the living anymore. But Jareth had suddenly thought of a better idea.

'Sarah; killing him is too pain free for him, it will be quick and he wont understand the suffering that he has put on you in your life. Please this is the best way to really gain revenge or closure and I promise he will never be coming to hurt you ever again!'

The sword loosened in Sarah's hands, until it fell to the floor with a CLANG! Jareth's arm went around Sarah's waist pulling her in close to him, never letting her go from him again. 'Robert Williams as Goblin King I am charging you with the attempted kidnap and torture of abuse on Sarah Williams. Through normality your punishment is death; I am however willing to make an exception in your case; to gain…if you will… a taste of your own medicine. I thereby sentence you to be expelled to the land of the damned. Now this may sound the better option however let me assure you there will not be a day go by with you not begging for death. A place that no human can ever survive with their mind still intact, you will be pushed inches to death everyday but never die and where nightmares are forever a reality. Oh and one final thing forever is a lot longer than you think. There is no escape and no remorse for any of the action taken out on you. Are you a religious man Mr Williams?'

'No' his voice was shaking with fear from what was just described for the rest of his life.

'Well then you best start praying, praying that you had not returned to the Underground and pray I had killed you when we last met. Sarah say good bye to your father.'

Robert looked at his daughter pleading in his eyes for her sweet side to show and save him from the horrors awaiting him. But he found none; Sarah simply walked away from Jareth and her father, up the stairs and out of the Escher Room.

Jareth looked at a now pale Mr Williams, Jareth gave him an evil toothy grin before throwing one last punch at him knocking him straight in the nose and when the satisfying sound of his nose breaking Jareth spoke. 'Sorry couldn't resist' and suddenly Robert Williams was no longer crouching on the floor clutching his face but had disappeared in a cloud of black smoke leaving no trace he was ever there.

_Now to do some serious damage control and find Sarah._ And with that he ran up to the level Sarah had exited closing and locking the door behind him. Tomorrow that room would be destroyed and rebuilt to an unrecognisable state. That was one of the small things he could do to help Sarah overcome this whole experience.

'HOGGLE!' A small dwarf appeared in front of his majesty bowing ever so slightly. The dwarf was obviously worried about Sarah. 'Go find Sarah, and just sit with her, keep her company till I return I need to do damage control and this could take a while…and well I would rather she not be on her own straight away.'

'Of course your majesty.' And with that the little dwarf ran down part of the corridor before disappearing.

A few hours later Jareth trudged up to the room Sarah was in, it was their bedroom. He had spent the last 3 hours erasing half the population who had attended the wedding's memory creating the memory that the wedding date still hadn't been set; he was drained. He had to make sure no trace of Robert was left in the castle. The throne room was returned to the way it was before the wedding, any items that could link to Robert had been destroyed. He hesitated by the door to their room, he wasn't sure whether to leave her tonight and give her space or to be with her. Finally his heart took over and he quietly entered the room. He found only Sarah standing out on the balcony looking over the wide spread of land that was the Labyrinth. She spoke in a whisper that Jareth would have missed if he hadn't been so focused on her. 'I sent Hoggle to bed, so don't punish him for not being with me.'

Jareth approached cautiously and placed a hand on each of her shoulders, he turned her around to face him. Her eyes were red and puffy she had been crying a lot since he last saw her. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself into his warm comfort.

Sarah felt safe in his embrace she knew he would always protect her, and yet her eyes began to well up and she cried. Cried like there was no tomorrow for too many reasons that all hit her at once. Jareth just pulled her closer to him and held her, muttering words of comfort to her, he held her till all that remained were small hiccups and dry sobs.

* * *

Quick the next chapter is up...the final one *sniff sniff* but review first nd let me know what you think x


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I felt really bad for the length you all had to wait for the last chapter and I again apologise…so as an 'I'm sorry present' I have uploaded two chapters. And I regret to say that this is the final chapter to this story. It will not needed to be continued…I would like to thank everyone who stuck with this story from the beginning and all the new ppl who read too…**

**Especially to: Not Written, Allyon Everstone, Lakara Valentine, IbelongToJareth, Meadowlark's Songs, UndergroundValentine, Valforwing and LA Cornelius… if ive missed you out sorry and thanks to all x x**

**Thankyou once again and well I have a new story in the pipeline so watch out!!**

* * *

He held his princess in his arms, she was crying. 'It's okay sweetheart…its just a scrape on the knee. Do you want Daddy to make it better?'

The little girl nodded her head and muffled a yes through sniffing. Jareth kissed his finger to his lips and then touched his daughters knee…the cut that was there had gone. The little 3 years old giggled at the tingling from the magic before kissing her Daddy on the cheek. She jumped down and ran off to find her older brother in the next room. Jareth lent back in his chair and smiled.

'What are you looking so pleased about?' came the voice of his angel as she entered in to the private library. Each day she looked more beautiful, her hair was a darker shade of brown and her skin had a glow about it that wasn't there 4 years ago, but her eyes were still the same emerald they had always been.

'Just the joys of being a Dad my dear.' As Sarah approached his chair he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her hard on the mouth. She pulled back looking flushed and a little giddy. He still had the effect he had had on her years before making her world and head spin. She smiled and poked him playfully in the rib. They then sat there just in each others company.

_**We left Sarah and Jareth on the balcony 4 years previous what happened after... **_

Sarah had revealed that same night her father was sent to the land of the damned that she was carrying Jareth's baby and the reason for her wanting to kill her father was so he would never harm her baby or be able to come after it. Jareth was over the moon and he dotted on his wife for the 9 months she was pregnant. However Sarah still needed a lot of helping in recovering from the whole situation, she is still recovering even to this day; she is better but certain moments in her life she does have a little reminder of her time. The wedding took place 3 months after little Adam was born. Simon was the spitting image of his father but had green eyes like his mother. The wedding was a smaller ceremony in the Garden of Escher.

The Escher Room was destroyed as Jareth had planned and he created it into a garden, only the royals of the castle knew of the garden. To servants or subjects it was simply a broom closet off of the throne room. The reception after the ceremony however was huge…more people than last time all doting over the happy couple and the tiny baby. Hoggle was named as Adam's Godfather that he took the role as a very high importance, buying the child small trinkets and gift he could afford.

Just a year after the wedding Sarah then gave birth to a gorgeous baby girl, who they named Katrina, she was Sarah in every way and ironically enough the only thing that wasn't like Sarah was Katrina's eyes; mismatched just like her father's.

Sarah was now Queen taking the throne along side Jareth, they both were happier than they ever thought they could be and that is where we return to the private library where the happy couple were talking about something.

'So if you enjoy being a Daddy to these two could you take on another?' Sarah looked very seriously at Jareth. He looked stunned for a moment before raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

'Another?'

Sarah took hold of his hand in hers and placed in over her stomach. Jareth's face lit up and he adjusted Sarah on his lap so she was sort of straddling him before kissing her yet again. Sarah giggled like a little schoolgirl; she had everything she ever wanted, a loving husband, two adorable children with one on the way and above all a family.

* * *

**Well that is the end of this story…I hope I ended it well for you all…new one in the pipeline in my head so keep a look out for moi…now review and ill send u a lil Jareth to carry around in your pocket =D u know u all want 1 ;)**


End file.
